The Twilight of Our Lives
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: Series of unrelated drabbles and oneshots for the series- various pairings, ratings, and genres.
1. Number One

A/n: Pairing is Jacob/Bella, somewhat. Not AU, but certain things obviously don't fit in to the books.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_x_ – Kiss It, Make It Better

"Jake, I'll be fine. I swear," Bella said as she looked up a fair distance to make her eyes meet his. His eyebrows were drawn together; his face frowning and lined in frustration and anger.

"No, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let your ride my motorcycle. I knew it was too much to handle for you. Now, you've got your arm slashed up from my stupidity and Billy's fallen oak tree."

Bella looked up at Jacob and sighed. She knew Jacob would continually blame himself until the end of time, no matter what she told him about it being her idea along with her begging him to let her ride his stronger bike. She pulled her arm away from his strong grip, and she held the towel tighter as she walked to sit on the floor in Jacob's home.

When he took a seat beside her, she looked up at him, a pout on her face. "Kiss it."

Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?" Although he seemed shocked, there was the remnants of a knowing smirk on his face, as if he knew something that would happen while she was left oblivious.

"It was your fault, so you're supposed to kiss it and make it better," Bella looked down at her knees, ashamed for even asking. "Renee used to do that for me when I was little. I don't know, I guess I just miss her."

With the speed and grace that only a non-human could pull off, Jake had his lips at her arm and the towel in his hand. He looked up at her through shorter, shaggy hair; Bella was blushing and biting her lip.

In seconds, his lips were near hers, feeling her warm breath on his cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut with her eyelashes brushing across his face gently. Though he usually prided himself on having better self-control than the "bloodsucker," he couldn't help but press his lips against Bella's.

Despite the fact that it was over in seconds, the kiss was still soft and gentle. Loving, even. So much so that she felt despair the moment his lips pulled away, and it took all she had not to close the space again on her own.

"Better?" he asked, smirking and with a rougher voice than normal.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered, making a deliberate attempt not to look at him whilst picking at imaginary hangnails.

"Look at your arm." As she did, she saw something she would have never believed had she not seen it with her own eyes. Her skin closed itself, no evidence of blood except for on the towel, and a soft pink line that would scar her forever.

"Jacob...," her eyes searched his for answers behind the glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Werewolves can heal quickly, right? I just never told you that we can pass on our healing abilities if we concentrate, concentrate as in make a caring physical gesture toward the person." He simply smiled and glided his fingers over the scar repeatedly, up and down her arm in a way that gave her goose bumps in contrast to his warm skin.

As reality dawned on her, she punched him in the arm, with little if any force and smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I don't know, never came up."

"Maybe being a danger magnet isn't so bad," she whispered, barely audible to him.

He couldn't disagree under the circumstances, but he replied, "I just wish I could kiss you without you having you get hurt."

"Who said I had to get hurt?"

_fin_

A/n: There will be more drabbles to come and plenty more pairings. Don't judge every drabble on one, since not all will be Bella/Jacob.


	2. Number Two

A/n: Pairing...(don't shoot me.)... is Jasper/Bella. Jasper's POV. Takes place during Eclipse after the mystery vampire visits Bella's home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_x_

As a "blood" brother, I knew it was wrong to start doing something like this. But as she paced along her room, visible from my spot outside her window, I found myself staring with the inability to look away from her nervous form.

Being overly keen to emotions, I knew her room's atmosphere was getting "colder," but I only felt my own emotions becoming restless and anxious. With a swift rush of cool air, Bella gasped as she saw me almost materialize beside her closet. "Ed— Jasper?"

Smiling softly and walking slowly towards her, the muscles on her face released from their tense state. "Thank you," she whispered seconds later, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. I followed cautiously and finally sat somewhat beside her but more behind.

My arms wrapped around her cold, emotionally weak figure, and she rested her head back against my chest. "No ones going to get you, Bella," I reassured her and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," she muttered again.

"Anytime; just remember, it will all be okay...," and I felt a little better knowing that she was finally calmer. "Everything is alright." Then, I silently prayed that it would be.

_fin_

A/n: I can feel the hatred...geez. Haha, more canon oneshots to come...don't worry. I have some Rosalie and Emmett material and some Edward and Bella finally.


	3. Number Three

A/n: Rosalie/Emmett.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_x_ – Forgive Me

She sat lonely and forlorn, repenting her decision to "save" him. She had seen the face, and she knew she had to save him, simple as that.

Her head in her hands, her makeup streaming down the face that was supposed to be the most beautiful in the world, the tears that impeded the happiness that should have been surrounding her aura...

It had been hours since she'd so much as moved, holding her breath for the past day. Her ears still rang out, reminding her of the traumatizing sound of the beautiful guy, screaming out in pain. The shrieking noise was now imbedded on her heart, darkening it further and causing her to feel the worst remorse she'd ever experienced. Even killing seven men before this was not as painful as listening to the hurt he was going through for her and the guilt she felt for changing him, possibly against his will.

Now that the most excruciating part was over, Rosalie could still hear his poor, helpless moans muffled through her bedroom door. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt the bed quivering with each of her sobs.

Staggering and uncoordinated from grief, she stood and walked to the door that she had trouble unlocking and opening in her state. She took the steps quickly and recklessly, hoping to injure herself to pay for all she had done lately; her outlook was already warped from her fury. In her mind, she was the monster...she hadn't done the saving; she'd done the destroying. She should have left him, to be finished off once and for all.

All alone with Emmett, she knelt down beside his curled and tense form. In the darkness and silent of the night, she brushed her hand against his cheek. A new rush of warm, wet streams flowed down her cheeks as she continued to comfort this wounded angel.

Rosalie watched over him, protecting the innocent, for she had already caused enough damage. Pulling herself closer to his large, shaking form, she felt like she needed to know he didn't hate her for this, though he should want her to burn in Hell for what she had done.

"Forgive me...forgive me, please...please, I need you to forgive me," she brushed a granite hand through his hair and over his handsome features. He was finally regaining consciousness and strength. His eyelashes fluttered; his breathing shifted slightly. She started whispering pleas for forgiveness again even though she knew he would lose consciousness again soon, a fact of the process.

"Em, forgive me, forgive me...," she repeated it as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Finally, she felt a hand wipe away stray tears and a pair of lips kiss her gently on the forehead. His forehead met hers, as did his eyes. "An angel shouldn't suffer like this...," he whispered hoarsely. "You're forgiven, Rose." Only seconds later, Rosalie knew the second wave hit him. He subdued a loud shriek of agony before he dropped his hands and fell to the floor again.

_fin_

A/n: Weird, huh? Hope it doesn't seem weird or jumpy.


	4. Number Four

A/n: Another Jacob/Bella.

_x_ – Scent

He had never been a fan of being with Bella immediately after she'd spent time with the bloodsuckers. The undeniably sweet scent hurt.

It intoxicated his mind, hindered his ability to think straight and clouded his thoughts. The sweetness weakened him, though he'd never tell Bella that.

Worst of all, he hated it because it overpowered her delicate scent. Sometimes vanilla, other times lavender, mostly a light citrus blend. He cherished the moments when she didn't have the horribly rich smell draped over her; he liked being able to take in her light, airy scent.

Perhaps he was no better than the bloodsucker, who was first drawn to her because of her scent. Maybe it was just an inhuman tendency. Nonetheless, Jacob treasured her true scent and disliked the vampire's as if it was a blanket draped over something and holding in the heat during a long summer afternoon...suffocating, uncomfortable, and overbearing.

It must have been his keen sense of smell and his familiarity to her true scent that allowed him to feel her presence one afternoon, years after he graduated college. He had been basking in the remaining glow and warmth of the last nights of summer, the sun fading behind the woods surrounding La Push.

Many minutes before she actually appeared the light breeze carried a blend of citrus, vanilla, and lavender. It was soft and subtle, flowing together pleasingly so. It was flowed by a slightly softer scent that riled up past memories he would rather forget.

Once she stepped from the trees into the open field miles from Jacob's actual house, Jacob immediately knew she was alone...that the sweetness emitted from her.

With indescribable disappointment and a flood of other emotions, he phased silently into wolf form and slunk off in the opposite direction in silence. He couldn't deny that her scent barely changed; it was the one thing he was content with. Bella still smelled like Bella.

_fin_

A/n: Possibly an Edward/Bella coming up soon.


	5. Number Five

A/n: Edward/Bella finally.

_x _– Heartbeat

It was what he would miss the most of everything. He had no doubt that she would be infinitely appealing to him, even after she was undead.

Bella would still be exactly his brand of heroin; she would still have the power to change his life with one wrong breath.

She would still be slightly clumsy despite the traditional vampire grace, and he secretly loved having to protect her.

But the heartbeat...it would be gone...forever. He would never hear the light thrumming when he held her close. Worse, he would never feel her pulse radiating through him, giving him life...a reason to live.

She'd still be with him forever. Just forever without a pulse.

Forever was an awfully long time, he knew, but for her, he would spend the rest of eternity with her...heartbeat or not.

_fin_


End file.
